Ship Wreck!
by Hahfdragon
Summary: Luffy and the crew gets ship wrecked on to a strange island and no one can find Luffy!
1. Stormy Night

Author's note: I had a fun time making this! Sorry if it's short. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Stormy Night

_By Arielle Sh._

_Stormy night,_

_Come if pleased,_

_Destroy the day,_

_Destroy our boat,_

_But nothing can stop me,_

_From completing my dream._

Another thunder came to ear, as it lighted the dark clouds above. The wind and rain made it impossible to see. The waves tossed and turned but could not throw the Going-Merry ship over. The Straw Hat Pirates who were aboard scrabbled to hold the ropes and tie the sail in. It seemed that all was lost when the thunder struck the mast and made it fall a pond the deck. A yell of pain was in the air, but the wind blew it out. Someone yelled of an island near by but barely could see it. The crew stops to look but didn't see what was coming.

The waves were victorious. The Going-Merry flipped side ways, tabling into sea. The crew was forced into the fierce waves of the sea. Then, one by one, the waves drowned the pirates. When all hope was gone, faith was all they had left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright as child's smile, the wind blew smoothly through the trees, and the gentle waves crossed the sand. The storm loss it's life, but the pirates still kept it close to their hearts. Ussop was the first of the crew to wake.

He looked around at the sand of which he laid and saw it to the horizon. He stand up and looked for his follow mates. Worried of his friends and the ship, Going-Merry, which Kaya gave to the pirates rewarding them for saving her town.

"Luffy!" Ussop yelled,"Zoro! Sangi! Nami! Chopper?"

No answer. Feeling alone, he heard a cough. Ussop turned around to Sangi in the sand. His hand was on his bruised side.

"…Ow."

"You alright?!"

"Ya, but my side hurts and I think I twisted my leg. You?"

"I'm fine, a little bruised side, where's the others," said Ussop in a panic.

Sangi gave him a look." I just woke up! How I'm I suppose to know where they are!"

"Tunie?"

Ussop and Sangi turned and saw a strange animal. Or fur ball to be more exact. It was about as big as Sangi's head, orange was it's main color but faded into red at the tips, and it two big round eyes.

"Okay?" said Ussop.

"Help me up will ya?"

Ussop put Sangi's arm around his neck and helped him along the beach.

"Do you know who yelled in pain when the mast fell down?" Sangi asked. Before Ussop could answer, they saw Luffy's hat in the sand with a hole as if it was stabbed on the side of the head, covered…in blood.


	2. Mishaps

Chapter 2:

Mishaps

A brother and a sister ran across happily the sunny beach and it's warm sand, going through their toes. They came from the Murtagh (MUR-tag) tribe, Indian-like. The girl was wearing a long dress of purple fabric with only one sleeve, and lots of patches. The boy, who was the oldest, was wearing a rich brown tunic with pants the color of green, with patches on his knees. They and their family are very nice but poor.

They were running to their favorite place in the world, Rocky Beach. It was full of lots of rocks that have been there forever since the 7 gods crated the earth and sand, so there were no sharp edges to get hurt on. They were as smooth as sand. There were lots of rocks for them to climb on. Big and small. Waves splashed into them sometimes, making the game even funnier.

When they were in sight of the beach, the sister gasped and stopped in a fright, her brother stopped with her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look!" she said as she pointed to the rocks," A body!"

The boy looked to the rocks, and there, was a body on a rock, where the waves splashed into the most. It looked as if the waves splashed him into the rocks. He had a red vest, blue jeans, and a scar under his left eye, and a terrible cut on the side of his forehead, blood ran down he's face. Before long, the girl and boy ran to find help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami woke up. Feeling the warmth of the sand and sun. She sat up, feeling sore of her stiff body and looked around, seeing broken barrels, pieces of wood, and Zoro sleeping, nice…thought Nami. She crawls over next to Zoro and shook he's shoulder.

"Wake up," said Nami. Zoro yawned, and rolled over away from her. Nami gave him a superb look.

"Help!" Nami jumped and looked at the horizon. She saw a person running with bouncing fur balls after whoever it was.

"I'm being attacked by fur balls!"

Then Nami knew who it was, Chopper.

He ran right over Zoro waking him up, and ran behind Nami. The furry, big-eyed balls stopped; and found someone else to annoy, Zoro. "Get off of me!"

They all jumped off and started to jump up and down yelling"tunie! Tunie! Tunie!"Happy as if they won a game.

"Aww…"said Nami, picking one up.

"Where are the others?" Zoro asked Chopper.

Chopper shrugged," I wish I knew."

"Let's go and find them then,"Nami said standing up. Nami, Chopper and Zoro started to walk down the sandy beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH! LOOK AT THE GOING MERRY!!!!" yelled Ussop, dropping Sanji.

In front of them was the Going Merry. It had holes in the bottom, the goat's horn in the front was chipped, and the mast was still hanging on. On the sand was their flag, torn up.

"Ow!" said Sanji, "why did you drop me!"

Ussop started to run around in circles as if he all of a sudden turned mad;not knowing what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: LORDLUFFY07 OF THE MERRY GO , LUFFY'S NOT DEAD! I wouldn't kill Luffy! I love him! If he was about to die, I'll jump into the story and save him! (lol)


	3. Red Tigers and Ussop’s Month Foaming Pro...

Chapter 3:

The Captain's Waking and Ussop's Month Foaming Problem

Nami, Zorro, and Chopper (hiding be hide Zorro, watching the fuzz fur balls following Nami) were walking along the beach trying to find Luffy and the others.

"I hope everyone's all right," said Chopper," I don't have my doctor's bag so it'll be hard to help anyone in pain."

"Ah, well I wouldn't worry," said Nami then stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Zorro.

"Look! It's the Going Merry!"

Nami, Zorro, and Chopper raced over and saw Sanji watching Ussop on the ground, with foam coming out of his mouth, and the Going Merry.

"What's wrong with Ussop!" said Chopper running to him.

"I don't know," said Sanji with a croquette in his mouth," when he saw the ship he freaked out, dropped me on my twisted ankle, ran around like a maniac, tripped and started to foam out of his mouth."

Everyone just stared at each other. "Okay..." said Zorro, "So what now."

"Oh, great," said Sanji," we lost Luffy's hat. It had blood on it."

"What!"

"You don't know where he is either!" yelled Chopper.

"Nope"

"How'd you lose it?"

"Probable Ussop dropped it when he saw the ship and the wind blew it away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the forest, a straw hat blew rode the wind. Missing the trees and landing on its owner's banged chest.

"Whoa," said a girl. She was tall and wore a blue dress with a dark blue vest and long braded, brown hair and a great doctor. "Where'd the hat come from?" She looked at the two bother and sister that had gotten her to help this helpless guy they found on the rocks of Rocky Beach.

"I think it's his," said the girl.

"Is that what you think, Sara?" said the boy.

Sara nodded." yes Bren. I do. Do you? Aunt Rose?"

Aunt Rose just simled,"we'll see when he wakes up." Rose Fals was a doctor in her village, well, the only doctor in the village. Red tigers ate the others. Red tigers looked like tigers but instead of orange fur, it had red and bigger fangs. They even attacked villages when hungry and are very mean and love to kill. Kothar ruled them; he was a lot bigger than the other red tigers. He could stand on his back feet and he was able to use a huge axe as his weapon.

Sara, Bren, and Rose jumped as they heard a roar."Oh no," said Rose,"Childern! Run! They're coming this way!"

Sara gasped," but we can't leave you here!"

"Go!" said Rose again," warn the village!" She put the straw hat on her head and put the inured guy's arm around her neck. "I'll be right be hide you"

The two kids paused, nodded, and ran towards their little town.

"Ran like the wind…"said Rose under her breath and started to walk as fast as she can, _I hope the kids make it to the village_, Rose thought as another red tiger roared into the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" asked Nami sitting on the sand, looking in the forest in front of her.

"I did," said Chopper, who was mixing something in a clay bowl he found.

"It sounded like a cat," Sanji said looking at he's cast made out of sticks and leaves that Chopper had put together for his angle.

"That's a big cat," said Zorro, leading on the Merry Going. Then he looked down at Ussop, who was still foaming at the mouth." When will you stop that foaming thing, Chopper?"

"Almost done…there!" Chopper toke his madaice and poured it into Ussop's mouth. Chopper looked a little closer. The foam was only gone for a second and came back. "Drat." Then Chopper got up toward the forest and started to study the plants and seeing what he can do with them.

Moments later he came back with a leaf." Warning," said Chopper sounding like a robot," If you smell this leaf when sleeping you…" Chopper put the leaf near Ussop's nose. Ussop jumped on his feet so fast, he knocked Chopper over and his face was as pale as a ghost.

"…Will wake up..." said Chopper finishing his sentence.

"Glad to see you up Ussop," said Nami.

Ussop jumped again," When did you get here!?"

"Just after you fainted," said Sanji.

"Uh…" Ussop looked around.

"You should sit down," said Chopper sitting up," or you'll faint again."

Ussop sat down, color started to return in his cheeks and then looked up to Zorro," Do you know where Luffy is?"

"Nope," said Sanji,"they haven't."

Ussop turned to Sanji worried," Really! We need to find him!"

"Oh don't worry," said Zorro," he's probably fine."

Meanwhile…

"Damn! You run fast!" said Rose as she was on Luffy's back running like crazy trying not to let the red tigers, that were right be hide him, from biting his and Rose's butt while trying to keep his hat on…

Writer's note: Sorry for the VERY long delay!!! I'll work hard and I had writer's block. If you have any ideas for this story plz tell me! Because I would like to be done with this story and start a new one (which I think is pretty cute for a One Piece fic.). And I tried to make it longer this time; it looks longer on Microsoft Word.


	4. Luffy's Short Battle

Chapter 4:

Luffy's Short Battle

Luffy had enough of runing away. He stompped he's foot down, stoping fast, turning around making Rose lose her grip and fall to the ground. Luffy hold he's hand into a fist and punched the leaping triger.

The red triger yelped and roled. It quickly got back on to it's feet and glared at Luffy. Luffy glared back. "Gumro gumro…" Luffy threw his hands backwards. The triger saw it's chanse and leap forword again, aiming for Luffy's neck. "Bazoga!" Just as the triger skaned it's teeth into Luffy's shoulder, chuclhing his teeth, Luffy was able to get him off with his actack.

The triger slammed into the a tree, truned around, lamping it's way aound the tree. Rose was bewildered. How could he strech his arms like that? The triger faced Luffy and sented a roar thought the forest. Many roars answered back.

"He's still alive?" mutted Luffy,"That should of broken he back."

"He's getting back up!" said Rose. She tried to get back up but fell.

Luffy walked over next to her, holding he's bleeding shoulder,"You okay?"

"I should be asking that question!" Rose snapped as she looked as Luffy's bloody hand. "I think I hurt my leg when I fell off your back."

"Oh,"said Luffy. He chrouched down beside her,"wait, did you say that the triger was getting back up?" Rose nodded. Luffy gave her a look then said,"get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back! You can't run, hop on and I'll give a lift."

"I will if you tell me how you streched your arms!"

Luffy smiled," I ate a devil fruit!"

"A what!"

"A devil furit. If you eat one, you'll have a new abity! I'm a rubber man!"

Rose gulped. She got on Luffy's back and he started to run.

A red triger fell to the ground, dead. Zoro put his srowd back in it's case. "that was hard" he said as he put his hand on his side where the triger bit him.

"That…was scarey," said Ussop as his legs were shaking.

Chopper nodded."Well," said Sanji," better find shelter."

"I have to agreed," said Nami, "the suns' comin' down." In the distance, the sky started to darked as the sun slowly fell behide the hrizon.

"Let's go in the forest," said Zoro,"and look for a town."

"Are you nuts!" yelled Ussop.

"No," answered Zoro giving Ussop a look.

"Plus the sooner the better!" said Chopper,"we need to fixed Zoro's side and Sanji's angle."

Everyone started toward the forest. Ussop turned around, looking back to the Going Merry, prosmsing to fix it, and joined the crew already in the forest.

Author's note: TT sry about the wait! I know this is short! Sorry! Itpyed this so fast I forgot to spell check!I will put this on my sheudle for tomrro. I'll have chapter 5 really soon! As soon as I think of some ideas…


	5. A Guide and a Short Story

Chapter 5:

A Guide and a Short Story

Sara and Bern's village was in a middle of a valley so the watch outs can find red tigers coming. The village was also surrounded by huge logs form the forest to protect the village.

Sara and Bren where already inside, be hide the huge walls of logs (hey! That rhymes!). "Where's Rose," asked a guard. Aunt Rose was known through out the village because she was one of the only doctors left after the surprise attack the red tigers gave, killing most of the doctors and elders.

"She's back in the forest!" said Bren with tearing eyes. Sara was already full of tears. The guard nodded wearily and gave the order of closing the gate even thought he didn't want to.

Wind was rushing in Luffy and Rose's face as Luffy ran to lose the red tigers be hide them. Rose looked at Luffy's bleeding shoulder. She felt sorry for him. She knew she should have just stayed at the beach to heal his forehead, even though she had to get an herb in the forest to help stop the swelling.

After seven minutes of running, Luffy started to walk. He's legs were sore and his shoulder hurt awfully. He moaned, breathing hard he said," I think we lost them."

"Me too," said Rose," If we keep going straight, we'll hit my village. Once we're there I can fix your shoulder."

"You're a doctor?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, but sadly one of the only ones left."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know those tigers that were chasing us?"

"Aye."

"One day they attack my village, killing all the doctors, elders, and most of the kids. It was a dreadful day for us. It tokes months to repair all the damage and sorrow that everyone had. Everyone had someone lost that day."

Luffy was silent.

And Rose contuined,"The red tigers are the top of the food chain here. They even have a leader. He's not like the other red tigers. He can walk like a human and sometimes used an axe. His name is Kothar. He made the attack on purpose."

"Do you know why?" ask Luffy.

"No."

Luffy started to run. "It's getting dark," and continued through the thick forest.

"We're lost," said Ussop with a sigh.

"We were lost in the first place," said Sanji whose arm was over Zorro's neck who was helping him walk.

Nami sighed. "Well," said Chopper," at least we're not separated."

"Yes we are." said Zorro.

"We can't find Luffy!" said Ussop.

"Opps. Forgot."

"How can you forget!"

"Shut up," said Sanji," At _least_ he doesn't have to hear you."Ussop looked over his shoulder and gave Sanji a look.

"Why are you young people in the forest?" said a mellow voice.

Nami gasped," Who's there?"

"Me." Then in front of Nami was a short person with a long beard and a brown cloak. "Are you looking for a place to sleep?"

"Yes we are!" said Chopper.

"Good, I'm going to a village not far from here but we'll get there around at night."

"If we stay out of pesters sight," said Ussop.

The old little man nodded, "Follow me."

Author's Note: Amazing! I did a chapter in a day! I usally forget to even tpye. WORLD ROCORD!


End file.
